


Cacophonous Melody

by oh_sugarsnaps



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codependency, Creepy Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erik Got Surgery, F/M, Kidnapping, Kindle, Modern AU Sequel, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_sugarsnaps/pseuds/oh_sugarsnaps
Summary: NOW AVAILABLE ON KINDLE AND PAPERBACK. Christine's new life is being entangled and constrained again, but it's no longer by a man in a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in-progress story being posted on FanFiction.net. It's a mix of cute and creepy. While it's pretty obvious to many people in the PotO fandom that Erik and Christine are not a healthy duo, I just wanted to warn that this story does try to deal with the unhealthy aspects of their relationship as both try to move forward.

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The college is based on a university I attended. It's located in Minnesota, which is perfect for Christine, due to the state's Scandinavian history.

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All I Ask of You" can be creepy with Erik singing it.

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	9. Chapter 9

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	10. Chapter 10

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as we've gotten on FanFiction.net. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Please keep checking for updates!

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Lose Yourself" by Eminem.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's been awfully sane for much of this story.
> 
> It would be a shame if something were to happen about that.

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something a little different with this one.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments! They keep me going :D

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks (oh my!). They keep me going! Today's flashback has been alluded to, but it's so pivotal to the first of many turns in their relationship that I wanted to fully flesh it out. I hope you guys still enjoy it.

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely posting this before my self-inflicted deadline! Just as an FYI, I'm moving this week, so expect updates to be delayed for some time. Also, wow, what lovely feedback. Thanks, everyone!
> 
> I hope this chapter continues to entertain. I know we haven't had Erik's POV in a while, but I feel that his perspective needs to be on the backburner for a few chapters.

 

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	18. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I've been busy with teaching but I decided instead of being a responsible adult and working on lesson plans, I'd do this. This chapter was not at all what I planned it to be, but somethings that's how it goes. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

 Removed. See the last Author's Note for details.


	19. Hiatus

Hello, everyone! I wanted to post this notice just so you all were aware. I'm putting  _Cacophonous Melody_ on hiatus because...I'm going to try to publish it! I still have several chapters to write, but once I'm ready to start submitting to publishers, I will remove the published chapters here and put up a notice instead. I don't know what the possibilities are for this story to actually become a physical book, but I want to try. If you'd like to know how the writing and publishing processes are going, feel free to leave a comment or PM me and I'll get back to you soon.

I'm sorry to leave you all hanging on this story, but if all goes well, you WILL see the conclusion of this story, just in a book form. Thank you all so much for the support and your patience. It's the only reason I thought publication might be possible. :) Take care!


	20. Update

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I've officially removed the previous chapters for  _Cacophonous Melody_. I finished the story a little bit ago, far earlier than expected, because I realized it would be best if I split the overall idea I had for the story into two books. So someday, there will be a sequel! Whether it's in actual published form or perhaps on here, there WILL be a sequel.

Thank you for all the well wishes. I apologize for the inconvenience this causes, not being able to read it on here for free, but I really feel like this story has a shot at publication. Maybe that's insane, but it's worth a try, right? I'll certainly post here if any announcements are made or if I do decide to make this book available through this medium again.

Thank you all again!


	21. Now Available

It's here!

[ _Cacophonous Melody_ by Alyssa B. Cole is now available on Kindle.](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07Q33VJJ5/ref=sr_1_1?qid=1553745152&refinements=p_27%3AAlyssa+B.+Cole&s=digital-text&sr=1-1&text=Alyssa+B.+Cole) I'm considering the possibility of making a paperback as well, but we'll see. Due to the nature of  _Cacophonous Melody_ initially being published online, it was difficult to find a publisher/agent because most want first publication rights, so I decided to self-publish. Which works out, because it means I get to share it with all of you that much sooner. Please let your friends know about  _Cacophonous Melody_  and make sure to purchase a copy!

The sequel,  _A Strange Duet_ , should be available later this year. If any of you would like to be a beta reader for that, I'd be very appreciative. Just send me a PM or leave a review letting me know. :)

Also, if you want to read  _Cacophonous Melody_ but you don't have a Kindle, you can always download the Kindle app on your phone or computer and read that way.

Thank you all so much for the support over all this time. I'll work hard to get  _A Strange Duet_ out as soon as possible!


End file.
